perjalanan dimensi
by suryawansomantri728
Summary: setelah perang dunia sinobi 4 naruto terlempar ke underword karna salah menggunakan jutsu hiraishin dia di hianati kekasihnya & saudara angkatnya dia pergin ke dunia atas ..untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hati nyk karna dihianati ... di sebuah tanah yg penuh dengan mayat para shinobi tetapi ada satu yg masih tersisa dia lah sang anak dalam ramalan uzumaki namikaze naruto . . .';;;;;
1. Chapter 3

saya author baru jadi klo ada yg tolong di maklumi aja mas bro ,.

dan saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada orang yg telah menghina mencaci memaki bahkan ada yg mendoakan saya mati ,

hahhahhahhahhahahhaha :v yg mengatakan itu semua aku acungi jempol aahahahhahahaha :v

DISCLAIMER:bukan milik sya

RATING: M

GENRE: ADVENTURE & Supernatural (DLL}  
PAIR: NARUTO XX RIAS GX HAREM

PERINGATAN: berantakan DLL '..

Bab 1,

di sebuah tempat yg penuh dengan mayat para shinobi ,terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning cerah yg berantakkan & baju yg sudah robek tidak layak pakai lagi ,

dia sedang menangis dalam diam sambil menatap mayat para sahabat & sensei nya ';

naruto pov,

aku melihat sekelilingku sepertinya tidak ada yg selamat dari ledakan kaguya si brengsek itu ,

huhh lagi lagi aku gagal melingngi kalian ,

hah lebih baik aku pergi dari sini untuk menenangkan pikiran ku,

naruto end

naruto pun mulai berjalan keaarah dimana pedang kusanagi milik sahabat nyk itu menancap,

setelah sampai diapun mengambil katana milik sasuke itu dengan tangan kanan nya trus dia simpan katana itu sebuah gulungan ,

"sebaik nya aku pergi saja "naruto pun melakukan satu headsell "dia pun mengucapkan satu jurus "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU "dia pun menghilang meninggalkan kilattan berwarna hitam kekuningan "meninggalkan tempat yg penuh dengan bekas ledakan "

di suatu tempat terlihatlah sepasang suami istri sedang duduk berdua di taman mereka sedang menikmati pagi yg indah itu " siapa lgi kalo bukan velenna dan lord gremory,tpy tak berselang lama tiba tiba di depan mereka tercipta sebuah lubang hitam yg semakin lama semakin membesar & bruk 'tiba keluar seseorang dengan rambut kuning cerah dan pakaian yg tak layak pakai lagi kedua orang itupun segera bangkit dari duduk nyk dan menghampiri orang itu ,

"velenna pun bertanya pada suami nya "anata siapa dia bagaimana bisa seorang manusia masuk ke wilayah para iblis ,sambil melihat wajah orang yg tergeletak itu ,

entahlah tsuma aku juga tidak tau lebih baik kita bawa saja dia kerumah baru kita tanyakan setelah dia sadar ,

velenna pun hanya menganguk mengiyakan apayg suami nyk perintahkan,

dan dia pun menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menghilang bersama suami nyk dan tentu saja dengan pemuda itu,

di sebuah kamar di kediaman keluarga gremory tiba tiba tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan tak berselang lama muncullah tiga orang dari lingkaran sihir itu ,siapa lagi kalo buakan lord gremory dan istrinya sambil mebawa pemuda yg tdi mereka temukan ,

lucius grmory pun berjalan menuju sebuah rangjang king size sambil mengangkat pemuda yg dia temukan tdi ,dia pun membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang king size itu , dan diapun membatin,"siapa pemuda ini aku dapat merasakan kekuatan besar dari pemuda ini walaupun samar samar tpy aku dapat merasakan nya ,lebih baik aku tung saja sampai dia sadarkan diri ,. .

lucius gremory pun pergi dari kamar itu, ,,,, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian, yg terbaring lemas, siapakah pemuda itu siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sang shinobi terakhir ,,

alam bawah sadar naruto:

ukh dimana ini kenapa kepala ku terasa berat sekali ,naruto pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan mulai berjalan ke arah depan sambil sempoyongan ,tpy sebelum dia melangkah tiba tiba terdengar suara berat memanggil nama nya ,

NARUTO ,,, "naruto pun membalikan badannya kebelakang dan betapa terkejut dia ketika melihat 10 makluk berbeda bentuk sedang berdiri di belakang nya " "ken-kenapa kalian bisa berada di disini "tanya naruto kepada 10 makhluk itu ,dengan nada terbata ,

"DASAR BODOH BUKANNYA KAU SENDIRI YG MENYEGEL KAMI DI DALAM TUBUHMU "JAWAB salah satu makhluk itu ,

"ohya aku lupa "jawab naruto . dan terjadi lah seweadrop brjemaah yg dilakukan para biju , dan mereka pun "membatin "dasar baka tetap baka ,

"NARUTO panggil jubi"

"apa jawab naruto "

"SEPERTINYA KITA TERLEMPAR KEDIMENSI LAIN "ucap jubi "

"apa bagaimana bisa tebayyo "jawab naruto dengan nada frustasi sambil mengacak_ngacak rambut nya ,

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK FOKUS SAAT MENGGUNAKAN JUTSU HIRAISHIN BAKA DASAR BODOH "JAWAB KURAMA "denga suara berat ,

"terus sekarang aku harus bagaimana bola bulu baka " tanya naruto dengan nada frustasi ,

ENTAHLAH AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU DAN SATU LAGI KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KEMBALI KE DUNIA SHINOBI NARUTO "JAWAB KURAMA ,dengan menahan emosinya karna di panggil bola bulu ,

"apaaaaa! ucap naruto "

" YA DAN UNTUK APA JUGA KAU BERADA DISANA ,DISANA JUGA SUDAH TIDAK ADA SIAPA SIAPA LAGI NAROto_KUN"ucap matabi "

"YA DAN SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR DARI SINI DAN JALANI KEHIDUPAN MU YG BARU INI BAKA DAN CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI KARNA AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT RAMBUT KUNING MU ITU "UCAP KURAMA dengan nada berat "

"ya ya baiklah aku akn keluar dari sini "dasar bola bulu jelek "jawab naruto dengan nada mengejek ,

"APA KAU BILANG ,KAU MAU AKU MAKAN NARUTO NO BAKA " UCAP KURAMA DENGAN nada emosi ,

diam kau bola bulu jelek 'ucap naruto ,

DASAR DUREN MONTOK"  
dan merakapun trus saling mengejek satu sama lain ,  
DIAM KAU NARUTO KURAMA ATAU AKU MAKAN KALIAN HDIUP HDUP UCAP JUBI dengan nada berat dan cakra yg besar sudah keluar dari dalam tubuh nya "

"ya ba_baiklah ucap naruto dan kurama secara bersamaan ,  
"DAN KAU NARUTO SEBAIKNYA SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI KARNA AKAN ADA BANYAK YG MENANYAKAN TENTANG DIRIMU :UCAP JUBI  
"baiklah "Jawab naruto "

"dan naruto pun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk keluar ddari alam bawah sadar nayk , , ,

TBC ,,,,

maaf sob cerita jelek tpy kalo anda gak suka tinggal bilang saja nanti akan saya hapus fic ini , ,,

tpy wajib di maklumi aja saya author baru pasty jelek lahk fic nya secara pengalaman baru.,. ..hahahaahhhhahah:

ckckckcckcckakakak


	2. Chapter 4

disclaimer:bukan milik saya

Rating: (M)

Genre:Adventure & Supernatural (DLL)

Pair:Naruto X Rias G.X harem

WARNING : berantakan (DLL)

Chapter (2) :

"uhk dimana aku ,kenapa aku bisa berada disini sambil memegang kepala nya yang sakit .saat naruto sedang melihat -lihat isi ruangan itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuk lah Lucius Gremory .

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga apa kau sudah merasa baikan "tanya lucius sambil melangkah mendekati naruto.  
"Ya aku sudah merasa baikan paman "jwab naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya.  
"Oh bagus lah kalau begitu dan bolehkah aku tau siapa nama mu anak muda "tanya lucius sambil tersenyum lembut .  
"Pekenalkan namaku Uzumaki namikaze naruto paman dan aku berasal dari dunia shinobi"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"kalalu boleh tau paman ini siapa dan dimana ini "tanya naruto .

"Oh ya perkenalkan nama saya lucius gremory dan sekarang kau berada di rumah ku "jawab lucius.

dan sekarang mari ikut saya naruto_san kita sudah di tunggu untuk makan oleh istri dan anakku "ucap lucius.  
"Baiklah lucius_sama jawab naruto sambil berdiri dari duduk nya "ucap naruto.

"merekapun berjalan menuju ruang makan dalam dalam keheningan .dan akhirnya merekapun sampai dimeja makan dan terlihatlah vanelana dan sirzechs sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu mereka .lalu lucius dan naruto pun duduk dibangku yg sudah di sediakan.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga dan perkenalkan nama saya vanelana dan ini anak saya sirzechs salam kenal hmm..."ucap vanelana sambil tersenyum.  
"naruto panggil saja naruto "jawab naruto sambil tersenyum .

"Baiklah naruto_san dan sekarang mari kita makan jawab vanelana.

dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto .setelah itu mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"ah kenyang nya ucap naruto sambil mengelus perut nya.

"Oh ya lucius_san apakah saya boleh bertanya "tanya naruto.  
"boleh memang naruto_san mau bertanya apa "jawab lucius.

"Sebenernya kalian ini makhluk apa"tanya naruto.

"Oh itu kami ini adalah iblis naruto_san jawab lucius sambil mengeluarkan sayap iblis nya .

"Berarti kalian ini ha_hantu "tanya naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja bukan buktinya kami masih menginjak tanah jawab lucius sambil menghilangkan sayap nya dan kembali duduk.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu "ucap naruto sambil bernapas lega.

"Naruto_san kenapa kamu bisa berada disini"tanya lucius

"Oh saya salah menggunakan jurus ninja saya lucius_san "jawab naruto santai.

"oh "begitu "ucap lucius

"naruto hanya mengangguk saja sambil meminum air putih yang ada di hadapan nya.

setelah lama diam akhirnya vanelanapun angkat bicara.

"naruto_san apakah kamu mau menjadi anak angkat kami tanya vanelana dengan wajah penuh harap.

"ya saya mau vanelana_san lucius san lagian saya sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi "jawab naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya .

melihat naruto menundukan kepalanya , vanelana pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati naruto setelah cukup dekat ,tiba tiba vanelana memeluk naruto sambil berbicara.

"tenanglah naruto-kun sekarang kamu sudah punya kami sambil mengusap surai pirang milik naruto.

"ya naruto sekarang kamu tidak usah sedih lagi anggap saja kami ini keluarga bukan begitu tou-san ucap sirzechs sambil tersenyum .

"ya itu benar naruto-kun"jawab lucius sambil tersenyum .

"Baiklah sekarang panggil kami kassan dan tousan ucap vanelana sambil tersenyum

"dan panggil aku nisan naruto ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah Tou_san Kassan dan nissan dan terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau jadi keluarga ku jawab naruto sambil tersenyum lebar .

"ya tidak masalah justru kami senang karna rumah ini akan semakin ramai dan kamu juga punya adik naruto sekarang dia sedang berada didunia manusia "ucap lucius sambil tersenyum lembut.

"benarkah tou_san tanya naruto .

"benar naruto nama nya rias tapi sekarang dia sedang dilanda kesedihan karna dia akan ditunangkan dengan orang yg dia tidak cintai jawab lucius sambil menunudukan kepalanya .

"kalau rias tidak mencintai lelaki itu kenapa kalian setuju dengan pertunangan itu ucap naruto dengan nada emosi.

"kami terpaksa naruto karna setelah perang 3 praksi iblis murni semakin berkurang jadi kami terpaksa melakukan pertunangan itu ucap lucius yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Perang "ucap naruto sambil membatin ternyata di dunia ini juga ada perang yaa .

"Ya perang antara malaikat,malaikat jatuh dan iblis tapi sebenarnya hanya malaikat jatuh dan iblis saja yang berperang tapi kami-sama menyuruh malaikat untuk menghetikan perang itu dan bukan nya berhenti perang itu malah semakin membesar dan berakhir dengan tewas nya kami-sama" jelas lucius yang sudah kembali mengangkat wajah nya.

"APaaaaa! bagaimana bisa kami-sama tewas oleh makhluk ciptaan nya sendiri "ucap naruto dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya begitulah naruto aku juga tidak mengerti "ucap lucius .

"narotu pun membatin "aku masih belum percaya kalau kami-sama bisa tewas dengan mudah di tangan makhluk ciptaan nya sendiri.

"Naruto apa kamu mau mebantu kami menyelamatkan rias dari pertunangan yang membuat rias sedih "tanya lucius dan di jawab anggukan oleh sirzechs dan vanelana. .

"tentu saja aku mau tou-san tapi bagaimana caranya "jawab naruto setelah pulih dari terkejutnya.

"Caranya nanti kau harus bertarung dengan calon tunangan nya rias yang bernama Raiser "ucap lucius sambil tersenyum .

"Baiklah tou-san aku akan menyelematkan rias "ucap naruto dengan semangat nya.  
"mendenger itu lucius vanelana dan sirzechs tersenyum karna mereka merasa senang.

"Tou-san apakah disini ada tempat yang luas untuk dijadikan tempat latihan "tanya naruto

"Tentu saja ada naruto-kun nanti kamu akan di antar oleh sirzechs "jawab luicius dan di jawab anggukan oleh sirzechs.

"baiklah naruto ayo kita menuju tempat latihan "ucap sirzechs sambil bangkit dari duduk nya.

"dan narutopun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti sirzechs dari belakang .

Skip)  
setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat latihan yang luas .

"Baiklah naruto aku pergi dulu dan selamat latihan ucap sirzechs sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihir dan menghilang masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir itu .

"yosh mari kita mulai latihan nya naruto pun menyilangkan jari nya KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU setelah itu munculah kepulan asap setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat lah BUNSHIN naruto yang berjumlah seribu orang itu .

"baiklah para BUNSHIN ku mari kita mulai latihan nya ucap naruto kepada para bunshin nya.

"baik boss "jawab para bunshin naruto .

setelah itu naruto pun memulai melatih jutsu jutsu nya secara bersamaan dengan para bunshin nya . .

TBC ...

bagaimana apakah ada kemajuan ataukah semakin jelek .bagaimana murut anda anda semua.

khukhukhukghahahahhaha .

maaf cerita nya pendek .silahkan riview nya sob.

LOG OUT ...


	3. Chapter 5

ma'af mas bro kalau tulisan barantakan .dan juga saya ini baru 15 thn jdi wajar lah kalau berantakan secara saya baru belajar menulis fanfic oky .

disclaimer: Bukan Milik Saya Penilaian: (M) Genre: Adventure & suupernatural (DLL) Pair: Naruto x rias GX harem Peringatan: berantakan (DLL)

bab 3

"Setelah seharian berlatih dengan para bunshin nya akhirnya naruto pun telah selesai dengan latihan nya dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati angin sore yang menyejukan sambil berbaring di hamparan rumput tempat nya latihan merasakan sejuk nya angin sore yang di warnai dengan langit yang jingga dan di temani dengan kicauwan burung yang begitu indah .saat sedang menikmati sejuk nya angin sore tiba tiba terdengar langkah kaki dan terlitlah seorang wanita dengan pakaian maid sedang berjalan kearah naruto yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dan akhir nya sampai tepat disamping naruto yang sedang berbaring dan perempuan itupun berjongkok di samping naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang nya perempuan itupun terus memandangi wajah naruto tanpa berkedip .tapi tiba-tiba kelopak mata naruto terbuka dan terlihatlah mata dengan warna sebiru lautan naruto pun mulai mengedipkan mata nya berkali-kali dan narutopun mulai bangkit dari berbaring nya dan duduk bersila dan diapun merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya dan benar saja saat di menggerakan kepalanya kesamping dia terkejut dengan ada nya seorang perempuan dengan pakaian maid sedang memandangi nya tanpa berkeidip sedikitpun.

"Ka-kamu siapa kenapa kamu menatap ku seperti itu" tanya naruto sambil menunjuk wanita itu.  
wanita itupun terkejut ketika mendengar suara naruto dengan cepat wanita itupun menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajah nya karna malu ketahuan memandangi wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya .wanita itupun mengulurkan tangan nya dan mulai berbicara.

"Pe-perkenalkan nama saya grayfia saya adalah maid keluarga gremory "jawab grayfia dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

'cantik sekali senyum nya itu ucap naruto dalam hati .

"

naruto pun menggerakan tangan nya untuk menjabat tangan grayfia setelah itu naruto pun mulai berbicara.

"perkenalkan namaku uzumaki namikaze naruto tebayyo dan sedang apa grayfia-san berada disini "kata naruto sambil bertanya kepada grayfia dengan di sertai cengiran khas nya.

"Oh saya kesini karna disuruh lucius-sama untuk memanggil anda untuk makan malam"jawab grayfia sambil tersenyum lembut .

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata naruto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu grayfia berdiri.

grayfia pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan mulai berdiri .  
"baiklah ayo "ucap grayfia .

dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju kediaman gremory dengan di sertai canda tawa dengan tingkah konyol naruto meskipun baru saling mengenal.

SKIP (Saja)

Setelah 5 bulan tinggal di kediaman gremory narutopun merasa nyaman tinggal di sana dan hubungan nya dengan grayfia semakin lama semakin dekat hingga tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara mereka dan akhirnya naruto pun menyatakan cinta tepat nya 4 bulan yang lalu dan grayfia pun menerima nya dengan senang hati karna dia juga mencintai naruto dan saat itulah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih setiap hari hari mereka lalui dengan penuh dengan kebahagian .tapi satu bulan terahir ini naruto dan grayfia jarang bertemu karna kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

saat ini naruto sedang berada di kamarnya dia sedang memilih pakain yang cocok untuk dipakai dia berniat mengajak grayfia kencan hari ini karna dia sudah lama tidak kencan dengan menemukan palaian yang cocok diapun mulai memakai pakaian itu .

"sepertinya pakaian yang aku pakai ini cukup keren mungkin tidak akan membuat grayfia kecewa dengan penampilan ku ini "kata naruto dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah nya .

setelah selesai berpakaian narutopun keluar dari kamar nya dan berjalan mencari grayfia dia terus mencari grayfia di seluruh ruangan kediaman gremory yang cukup luas itu tapi dia tidak menemukan grayfia juga bahkan dia sudah mencari ke kamar nya namun nihil dia tidak menemukan grayfia .tapi saat dia melewati halaman belakang gremory dia mendengar seseorang yang sedang mengobrol.

"sepertinya itu suara grayfia-chan " kata naruto .

naruto pun berjalan mendekati suara itu ,tapi saat dia sudah dekat tiba-tiba mata nya membulat dengan sempurna ...kini terlihat dihadapan naruto grayfia sedang berciuman dengan sirzechs dengan mesranya .tangan naruto terkepal dengan erat nya sehingga berdarah dan tiba-tiba mata naruto berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah dan muncul satu tomo di tengah nya dan kemudian berputar menjadi tiga tomo langsung setelah itu mata naruto berputar kembali sekarang menjadi mangekyou sharingan (bentuk nya seperti milik madara namun di tengah tengah nya ada bintanng nya) tapi saat naruto ingin mendekati grayfia dan sirzechs untuk menghajarnya tiba tiba terdengar suara berat memanggil dengan terpaksa narutopun harus mengurungkan niat nya untuk mendekati mereka.

"NARUTO "panggil jubi yang berada didalam tubuh nya itu .

"apa "jawab naruto dengan nada datar nya hampir sama dengan madara.

"MASUKLAH KEDALAM ALAM BAWAH SADAR MU KAMI INGIN BERBICARA DENGAN MU "kata jubi yang ada di dalam tubuh naruto.

"Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini kau ingin berbicara jubi "jawab naruto dengan nada emosi.

"CEPATLAH NARUTO JANGAN BANYAK BICARA "ucap kurama yang sudah kesal menunggu naruto .

"Baiklah"kata naruto dengan pasrah.

Alam bawah sadar naruto)

"Ada apa kalian memanggil ku kesini"tanya naruto dengan wajah datar nya.

"KAMI HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHU MU SAJA SEBAIK KENDALIKAN EMOSI MU DAN LUPAKAN GADIS SIALAN ITU DAN PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI"kata jubi denga nada emosi jubi juga tidak terima jika patner nya di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa aku sudah terlalu mencintainya dan juga aku sudah nyaman tinggal disini "kata naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"YA JIKA ITU SUDAH MENJADI KEPTUSAN MU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKSA MU NARUTO TAPI INGAT LAH SATU HAL BIARKAN GADIS ITU MEMILIH JIKA DIA MEMANG MASIH MENCINTAI MU NANTI JUGA DIA AKAN KEMBALI KEPADAMU DAN MENYESALI PERBUATAN NYA DAN SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAMU PERGI DARI SINI NARUTO UNTUK MENENANGKAN FIKIRAN MU "perintah jubi dengan psrah .

"Baiklah dan terimaksih untuk nasehat jubi"kata naruto dengan sedikit memberi senyum kepada jubi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu minna "kata naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan alam bawah sadar nya.

narutopun membuka kelopak mata nya dan diapun mulai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan meninggalkan darah dari tangan nya dan tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan ikat kepalanya ditempat itu.

di tempat grayfia dan sirzechs)

setelah melepas ciuman mereka sirzechs pun mulai berbicara

"grayfia-chan'panggil sirzechs.

"Iya sirzechs-kun"jwab grayfia dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Aku mau pergi dulu ke tempat ajuka apakah kamu mau ikut "tanya sirzechs dengan senyum nya .

"Sepertinya tidak aku harus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan ku sebagai maid sirzechs-kun"jawab grayfia dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu grayfia-chan "kata sirzechs sambil menghilag dengan lingkaran sihir.

"setelah kepergian sirzechs grayfia pun mulai mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan selama sebulan ini "maaf kan aku naruto-kun"gumam grayfia.

"

TBC .. ...

maaf cerita pendek lagi karna saya sangat sibuk sekali ..

silahkan di review apakah lebih baik atau semakin ancur ,

kelanjutan fic ini terserah kepada para pembaca jika kalian tidak suka yaaa buat apa dilanjutkan.

Somantri LOG OUT. : v


	4. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: bukan milik saya

Rating: (M)

Genre: Adventure & supranatural (Dll)

Pair: Naruto x Rias .G x harem

Warning: berantakan (dll)

Bab 4

"Maafkan aku naruto-kun maafkan aku" gumam grayfia sambil menangis .

"aku harus minta maaf kepada naruto-kun sebelum hubungan ku dengan sirzechs di ketahui oleh naruto-kun aku tidak mau kehilangan nya jika dia mengetahui sampai mengetahui semua ini "kata grayfia sambil berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghapus air mata nya .

grayfiapun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mencari naruto. tapi baru saja beberapa langkah grayfia melangkah dia melihat genangan darah dengan ikat kepala seorang shinobi di samping mulai melangkah mendekati darah itu dengan langkah cepat saat sudah dekat diapun berjongkok untuk memastikan darah apa itu .saat dia sudah berjongkok grayfiapun menggerakan tangan nya untuk mengambil ikat kepala yang ada di samping genangan darah itu saat ikat kepala itu sudah berada di tangan grayfiapun .

"ikat kepala siapa ini sepertinya aku pernah melihat nya "gumam grayfia sambil mengingat-ingat ikat kepala siapa yang sekarang ada di tangan nya itu.

"saat grayfia sudah ingat siapa pemilik ikat kepala siapa yang ada di tangan nya itu mata nya membulat dengan sempurna dan air mata mulai keluar dari mata nya .

"I-ini ti-tidak mu-mungkin apakah naruto-kun melihat ku tadi dengan sirzechs "kata grayfia dengan nada terbata dan air mata sudah membasahi wajah mulus nya itu.

"aku harus mencari naruto-kun dan minta maaf aku tidak mau kehilangan nya 'kata grayfia sambil berdiri dan berlari untuk mencari narutro sambil menggenggam ikat kepala milik naruto itu dengan erat.

Di Tempat naruto)

saat ini naruto sedang melampiaskan kemarahan nya dengan berlatih dengan para bunshin nya di tempat yang tadi nya begitu indah sekarang sudah hancur dengan lubang bekas ledakan dimana-mana akibat jutsu naruto dan para bunshin nya dan sekarang naruto sedang terbaring di tanah dengan nafas tak beraturan akibat latihan keras nya .

"SUDAHLAH NARUTO KENDALIKAN EMOSI MU JANGAN TERUS SEPERTI INI DAN LUPAKAN GADIS JALANG ITU LEBIH BAIK KITA PERGI DARI SINI UNTUK MEMULAI PETUALANGAN KITA YANG BARU SETIDAK NYA DENGAN KAU PERGI DARI SINI RASA SAKIT YANG ADA DALAM HATIMU ITU AKAN MENGHILANG DENGAN SENDIRI NYA "kata jubi yang berada di dalam tubuh naruto.

"YA NARUTO JUBI BENAR SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI SAJA DARI SINI DARIPADA KAU TERUS BERADA DISINI KAU HANYA AKAN TERUS MERASAKAN SAKIT HATI NARUTO" ucpa kurama membenar kan perkataan jubi.

"YA ITU BENAR NARUTO "ucap para biju lainya.

"Ya itu pasti aku akan pergi dari sini tapi nanti setelah selesai aku menyelamatkan rias dari pertunangan yang tidak dia inginkan dan aku ingin tau sampai kapan grayfia akan menutupi hubungan nya dengan sirzechs sialan itu" kata naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"YA BAIKLAH TERSERAH KAU SAJA NARUTO TAPI SETELAH SELESAI DENGAN URUSANMU ITU KITA CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI"ucap jubi.

"ya itu pasti jubi dan sekarang lebih baik kalian tidur lagi dan jangan ganggu aku karna aku juga mau tidur "kata naruto sambil berbaring lagi disana .

kembali ke grayfia )

saat ini grayfia terus berlari untuk mencari naruto tapi naruto belum juga dia temukan tapi dia tidak menyerah dia terus mencari naruto hingga akhirnya dia mencari sampai ke hutan tempat naruto latihan dan benar saja saat grayfia sampai di tengah-tengah hutan dia melihat naruto sedang tertidur dengan pulas nya grayfiapun berlari menuju naruto dan setelah sampai tiba-tiba grayfia memeluk naruto dengan eratnya sambil menangis.

Hiks..Hiks...Hiks maafkan aku naruto-kun "kata grayfia sambil menangis di dalam pelukan naruto.

naruto yang merasakan ada seseorang yang menindih tubuh nya sambil menangis diapun langsung membuka mata nya dan pertama kali yang naruto lihat adalah seseorang dengan pakaian maid. setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluk nya narutopun bangkit dari tiduran nya dan duduk bersila dengan grayfia yang masih tetap memeluk nya sambil menangis.

"grayfia-chan kenapa kamu ada disini dan kenapa kamu menangis"tanya naruto sambil menghapus air mata grayfia yang membasahi wajahnya.

"A-aku minta maaf naruto-kun aku minta maaf "kata grayfia sambil memeluk naruto semakin erat dan tangisan nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"minta maaf untuk apa emang grayfia-chan punya salah apa "tanya naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

Bukanya menjawab grayfia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya sambil terus yang tidak mendapat jawaban apaapun dari grayfia akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menenangkan grayfia dengan cara membalas pelukan nya sambil mengelus rambut putih grayfia dengan tangan kanan nya.

setelah sekian lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya narutopun berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan grayfia tapi naruto mengurungkan niatnya karna dia melihat grayfia sudah tertidur di pelukan nya dan naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. narutopun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan memindahkan grayfia ke punggung nya setelah grayfia sudah berada di gendongan nya narutopun mulai berjalan menuju kediaman gremory dengan langkah pelan.

tak lama kemudian akhirnya grayfia dan narutopun sampai di depan pintu kamar grayfia narutopun membuka pintu itu setelah terbuka narutopun masuk kedalam dan tak lupa menutup pintu nya kembali dan mulai berjalan ke arah ranjang milik grayfia setelah sampai narutopun membaringkan tubuh grayfia dengan perlahan setelah itu narutopun pergi dari kamar grayfia.

setelah keluar dari kamar grayfia narutopun berniat untuk meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua nya untuk tinggal di dunia manusia dan narutopun terus berjalan keruang keluarga untuk menemui lucius gremory dan vanelana setelah sampai narutopun memanggil nama kedua orang tua nya.

"kas-san tou-san" Panggil naruto.

"ah ternyata kau naruto-kun dan ada ada apa kau datang kemari tidak biasa nya 'jawab lucius sambil sekalian bertanya maksud kedatangan naruto.

"Begini tou-san kas-san aku ingin meminta ijin untuk tinggal di dunia manusia"kata naruto.

"Apaaaaaaa!"ucap lucius dan vanelana secara bersamaan.

"Ya mungkin nanti di dunia manusia aku bisa menjaga rias tou-san dari ancaman malaikat jatuh dan iblis liar "kata naruto .

lucius dan vanelanapun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"baiklah naruto-kun jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan kami akan mengijinkan mu"ucap lucius.

"terimakasih tou-san kas-san telah mengijinkan ku "kata naruto dengan senang nya.

"YA sama-sama naruto dan kapan kau akan berangkat "tanya vanelana dengan senyum lembut nya.

"mungkin sekarang karna aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan imouto ku"kata naruto dengan cengiran khas nya.

vanelana dan luciuspun hanya mengangguk saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu tou-san kas-san "kata naruto sambil melakukan satu headnseal tangan dan menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna hitam kekuningan.

tbc...

maaf pendek lagi sekali lagi ,maaf silahkan flame sesuka kalian kata kata kasar jg bleh byeee...


End file.
